


Not A Rabbit

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Dean just won't eat... ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Rabbit  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things Dean just won't eat... ever.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean eyed the green leaves in front of him for a second before he looked at Sam. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a salad, Dean.” Sam said each word slowly and distinctly.

He wanted a thick, juicy burger with all the trimmings but instead what did his loving brother bring back? 

A salad.

_Did he look like a rabbit?_

“Dude, I’m not eating that.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “What if a salad was the only thing left in the world to eat? What would you do?”

Dean didn’t even have to think about it. “I would starve.”


End file.
